<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quirkless Wonder by GimmeUNCLEgojo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987579">Quirkless Wonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeUNCLEgojo/pseuds/GimmeUNCLEgojo'>GimmeUNCLEgojo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Midoriya Izuku, Abusive Midoriya Inko, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead and Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic Adopt Midoriya Izuku, Analyst Midoriya Izuku, Cinnamon Roll Midoriya Izuku, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Everyone Loves Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Good Parent Bakugou Mitsuki, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Hatsume Mei &amp; Midoriya Izuku are Best Friends, Hurt Midoriya Izuku, Kurogiri is Not Shirakumo Oboro, M/M, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Inko's Bad Parenting, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Pining Shinsou Hitoshi, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, Protective Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Shirakumo Oboro is alive, Support Department Midoriya Izuku, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic Adopts Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeUNCLEgojo/pseuds/GimmeUNCLEgojo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Men were never created Equal, Some are Born for greater things Even if it isn't obvious from the get-go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Hatsume Mei &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei &amp; Midoriya Izuku &amp; Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Everyone, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Shirakumo Oboro, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Shinsou Hitoshi &amp; Shirakumo Oboro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fated Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>RIP to Shinsou and His dad; they have been intro to a Cinnamon Roll</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello~ welcome to my first story~ English is not my first language So I'm sorry for any Mistakes I make.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>CHAPTER 1</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Men were never created equal, in a world full of superhumans. An evolution that started Centuries before, halting society’s progress and Creating Chaos. Crimes were at an all-time high, People left unevolved became scapegoats to the powered. Until a group of vigilantes rose from the ashes of Uncertainty and became Society’s pillar Guiding it with a gentle hand, Prejudice for the quirked had started going down; Laws passed to protect the quirked, thus society Became a much peaceful place, Vigilantes Ultimately became Heroes, protecting peace, Everyone was Happy right?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Or so Most people thought, For the quirked, they became the norm, while the once Normal Person became a rarity. Centuries passed the Unevolved became few in numbers, lesser rights than those of the quirked as Laws were Rewritten to suit the needs of the majority. While the quirked Flourished in the new society, the Unevolved became the outcast of it, barely scraping by society's new standard of Human rights, they became less than Humans or animals with quirks. They barely had any rights anymore, barely Remembered by the Majority.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>As more generations come, the number of Unevolved Became less and less until… The world's statistics of the unevolved slowly decreased from a hundred to a pitiful Two percent of the Overall Population; most are from the older generation… if they were from the newer ones, well they're living in fear of the stigma against them; ‘Oh stay away from them, you’ll catch the Quirkless Virus’ was the most common thing the younger ones would hear… Out of the Two Percent of the unevolved most of the younger generations never make it into their adulthood, if they did? Well, they are barely alive, working almost twenty-four seven in a barely paying desk job, or are out on the streets doing what they can to have food on the table, not even a roof on their heads. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>They were the underdogs of society, beaten down, broken, hurt beyond belief, underestimated. While the quirked relaxed, the unevolved were sharpening their Knives, waiting for the day, one of them rose in society's Chain of Command, changing it, calling out not only the stigma Against them but also for those with what most Declare as a Villains Quirk. Well, Whoever said that those quirked never experience Prejudice among them too?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>People with mental/Weak quirks were often Frowned upon in society. Society Criticizes them Even if they are younger, fearing them or underestimating. Society’s standard for acceptable quirks was shallow. while powerful Quirks are urged to Pursue Heroism Decades among decades they observed, waiting, gathering, passing out their knowledge, educating those who would listen, Lessening the stigma against them, and Pointing out the flaws in the system. Planting their seeds, their ideas to them. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Who said Quirkless meant useless? Worthless?</em> </b> <b> <em><br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>It made them more or less dependent than that of their Counterparts </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Decades passed More Quirked People started noticing the Injustice of the system Not only to the Quirked but also to the Unevolved, Unknowingly spreading the seed that was handed to them by the Outcast, soon The Quirkless started having better stead in society, sure it was not a big change but they were slowly being accepted by more and more people, the stigma we’re still there but their existence were acknowledge, Slowly worming their way in society's system, a slow process but nevertheless it was progress. It was a few decades later that a Certain Hero rose into the charts and had Proven Time and time again Quirkless was never a measure of worth in this quirk Reliant society, and this is the origin story of the First Quirkless Hero.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>RUN! RUN! RUN! </b>
</p><p>His Instincts screamed at him as he ran away from the small explosions far behind, trying to get away. his left shoulder aching as blood dripped from the burn ‘Ah. I need more Bandages for this, Kaachan got too rough again’ his shirt looking worse for wear Covered in blood. But of course, no one noticed the ten-year-old running. most would just dismiss it as kids getting too rough with the Quirkless kid. </p><p> </p><p>The boy ran and ran unaware that he already lost his Perpetrator. He took a sharp turn towards the forest, knowing that they wouldn’t dare follow him there. after all, it was his safe sanctuary. He slowed as he got deeper in the forest until he came to a stop at a clearing. “Stupid Kaachan! I didn’t even do anything.”</p><p> </p><p>He started probing his wounds barely wincing in pain, he was used to the pain, honestly, All the wounds he’s gotten from His childhood friend made his Pain tolerance skyrocketed to where, he barely feels the 3rd degree Burns anymore, He usually ends up having to clean his Living room with lots of bleach from Dripping blood. He looked around making sure no one was around when he was sure. He dropped his bag on the ground and sat down, leaning against a tree. He starts rummaging in his bag looking for his burn cream, Bandages, and a bottle of Alcohol. </p><p>“Well time to get this over with” he takes the alcohol bottle and pours it over his burn, hissing as the pain makes itself known, with a shaky breath he reaches for the burn cream, Freezing as he hears some shuffling behind him, he slowly tilts his head looking at the source of the sound and sees a lavender haired boy with similarly wounded arms who was staring at his wounds. There was something familiar in the boy’s eyes, no he didn’t know this boy… but his eyes remind him of… himself</p><p> </p><p>             “A-are you okay?” The green-haired boy looked Surprised ‘did I scare him?’ the boy was squirming on the ground </p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you… Do you want help with your wounds?” The boy meekly nods. He slowly approaches the boy carefully and he kneels down beside him, he hands him the burnt cream. Now that he’s closer the wounds looked worse but the boy barely reacted… Was this A normal Occurrence?. He tends the wound’s as gently as he can, the boy winces as he tightens the bandage</p><p>“t-thank you…” he barely heard it, His voice was soft and sounded unused.<br/>
“s-so… w-what were you doing here?... n-no one usually goes here...”</p><p><br/>
Honestly he usually just gives some sassy reply but. he had a feeling that he could trust him. Izuku would guess that this boy was also in the same situation as him “I... was trying to get away from some people…”</p><p>the green-haired boy nodded. He rubs his neck awkwardly, he doesn't look at him. He was socially awkward okay?! He wasn’t used to someone actually being okay with his presence given that this boy doesn’t actually know his quirk but… honestly, he would love to be this boy’s friend.</p><p> </p><p>             “w-would you like s-some help with your wounds?” the boy silently asked.</p><p> he looked at him with his wide big green eyes, he nodded as he sat down on the ground the green-eyed boy started to tend to his wounds, he decided to break the awkward silence. “Shinsou Hitoshi…” The boy made a surprised noise </p><p>“My name…” he answered the silent question of the boy. The boy Quickly Finishing Fixing up his wounds, wrapping it in the bandages. He sat down beside him. “Midoriya Izuku…...” Shinsou chuckled at the ironic Last name. “Sorry, it’s quiet. ironically you have green hair and your last name has green in it” The green-haired boy Pouted at him “So… I guess you're also running away from people?” Midoriya nods “people keep on hurting me because of my quirk….” the boy confessed.</p><p>Honestly, Izuku felt more comfortable with this stranger than he’s ever been with anyone, Kaachan and aunt Mitsuki Included, not even Inko his mother had the same aura on her as Shinsou did… It’s not like Him and Inko we’re close. He barely remembers her, sure she sends him money for the apartment; Izuku considered it as just something that she’ll do because of the law besides that they had no other connection, they were strangers. But with Shinsou It felt natural to trust him. “huh? You too? People kind of dislikes me too because of my quirk… They consider my Quirk Villainous” Izuku perked up when he said Quirk “W-what’s your quirk?” Shinsou looked uncomfortable, to say the least. Most people were afraid of his quirk once he told them. “It’s… a brainwashing quirk…” he closes his eyes tightly getting ready for Izuku to start saying bad stuff about it, however, Shinsou was not ready for the ball of sunshine called Midoriya Izuku.</p><p> </p><p>“OHMYGOD!” Izuku cheered Happily Murmuring “that would be great for hero work! You could easily capture villainandstopciviliansfromactuallyhavingpanicattacks-” Shinsou stared at him in wonder he could vaguely understand the first part of what he was saying but from the parts he could hear made him blush no one ever told him his quirk could work well in heroics besides his Parents, it made him embarrassed and flustered knowing Midoriya would think so highly of him, he’s thoughts gone back to the boy’s word Vomit, What he even breathing?! </p><p> </p><p>“Mido” the nickname came naturally for him. It was perfect for the boy. He caught him by surprise “what is it-?” His eyes turned cloudy. “Breath Mido” he ordered he was worried for the Boy okay?! The boy in question took a deep breath as Shinsou released his control over him. Izuku blinked away the haze of his Mind control. “oh my god was that your quirk? Does the subject have to answer you for it to activate? Can you activate it if you snap your finger wait; no, the subject has to answer right? And if that’s the case it has so many applications! During fighting and Rescue missions!”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya looked so excited about his quirk, the boy rummaged through his Bag and starts looking for something and pulls out a notebook, Of course, his Curiosity got the best of him “what’s that?” he points at the notebook, and just like that he’s stammer came back “o-oh... it’s nothing. I-it’s just my Quirk analyst notebook.” He shyly hugs the notebook to his chest “h-honestly It’s nothing great” Shinsou raises an eyebrow and him and asked him if he could look at it, which Midoriya hesitantly hands it over to him with shaking hands; Shinsou’s eyes widen ‘Holy shit! Uncle Shota and dad are going to have a field day with this analysis!’ the green-haired boy stammered out “I-I know it’s bad b-but I-I just thought I could use it to become a hero b-but people say I can’t become a hero because I d-don’t have a quirk” His eyes widen and he slaps a hand on his mouth, Shinsou Froze ‘he’s Quirkless? And he wants to be a hero?” the boy looked scared as he curled up on himself making himself smaller.</p><p> </p><p>“you’re Quirkless?” Shinsou wanted to slap himself that’s a stupid question he just freaking told you way-to-go Shinsou. Midoriya gave him a small hesitant nod. Poor Mido he’s probably been bullied more than normal because of it, honestly, if Mido didn’t tell him if he didn’t have a quirk, he would have assumed he had an analyst quirk, and for him to imply he did these analysts on his own with no quirk to back him up only pure skill? </p><p> </p><p>He was pretty sure his Dad would Flip and would teach him. Uncle Shota? Oh, hell he would probably take him under his wing! Of course, after he proves himself to have potential though he doesn’t doubt that his analyst would prove to be invaluable for His dad and uncle.  He sighs “I’m not judging you Mido, I think you could be a Hero regardless of you being Quirkless, Honestly, I think your analysis is pretty much helpful for being a hero, in any case, you can become a hero as long as you train your body as well” Mido looked at him in surprise “W-what?”</p><p> </p><p>             He was surprised this was the first time anyone has said that to him, not even Inko said it though he wasn’t expecting much from His Egg donor. “you heard me Mido. I think you can become a hero,” He felt happy that this Random Person told him He could become a hero even if he was Quirkless, Shinsou was double guessing himself if he should invite Midoriya to his house to meet his dad Because he knew if Mido wanted to be a hero He’d have to get all the help he needed. But once he saw the wonder in Mido’s eyes and his Bright smile, he knew he was screwed. ‘Well I can’t be the only one to suffer under this cinnamon roll’</p><p> He squinted his eyes “too bright” And here he thought Uncle Zashi’s smile was bright. He pats Midoriya’s head, the boy looks at him in curiosity “Would you like to train with me? My dad trains me all the time, of course only if you want to? I know it’s weird to get this offer from a random stranger but – “Mido looks at him and giggle “I would love to… and you’re not a stranger… well kind of... friends?” </p><p>Shinsou turned red and the boys giggle “f-f-friends. I-I’ll just text my dad” oh my god this boy was too adorable. His dad is SOOO going to die from his adorableness. He pulls out his phone and texted his dad. “So. Would you like to go to my house then Mido? My dad says it’s okay, Unless your parents- “</p><p> </p><p>The green-haired boy shook his head “I-it’s okay... are you sure it’s okay?” Shinsou nodded “Yep, come one” He stood up and offered his hand to Midoriya to help him up. His phone pinged, he checked his phone up “dad says he’s looking forward to meeting you Mido come on.” He helps Mido up, letting the boy brush off the dirt on his clothes. He places his notebook back inside his bag and smiles “okay let’s go!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Shinsou led Midoriya to his house, The green-haired boy looked very nervous his never actually met anyone’s parents besides Aunt Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru Most kids avoided him or just plane old Beat him up like Kaachan and their parents Gossip more about him that Their kids so he tried to avoid them as much as he can, but he was hoping Shinsou’s dad wasn’t as bad as them or at least tolerated him more or less. “And we’re here” </p><p>Shinsou can see Mido Fidget with his bag. “don’t be nervous my dad is pretty nice he won’t even judge you” He pats Mido’s shoulder and goes to open the door “Dad! I’m home! I brought my friend with me!” There was some noise in the kitchen a couple of minutes later a Blue haired man popped out from the kitchen “welcome back Toshi!” a black cat came out from a room in the hallway and greeted Shinsou, and curiously Sniffed Midoriya.</p><p> He looked at the cat with adoration as the cat brushed its head to his leg, the boy crouched down and pats the cat. “That’s Choco, He’s a ragdoll” Mido giggles as the cat jumped to his leg and brushes its head on his chin from the corner of Shinsou’s eye He saw his dad grip his heart which made him snicker ‘I was right!’ he chuckles at the satisfied Purr from Choco. “Alright, Mido. This is my dad, Dad this is Mido.” </p><p>Mido shyly smiled at his dad, who stepped out of the kitchen, Mido tilted his head “you look familiar…” he’s eyes trailed off of his dad’s hair. Shinsou looks at the boy weirdly ‘Don’t tell me he actually recognizes dad?’ he’s eyes widen “no way! Your Loud cloud an underground hero!” his dad Looked at the boy in wonder questioning himself how this kid knew about him he had almost the same number of videos on the net as Shota so in retrospect this kid shouldn’t have known about him! His kid Looked at the boy in Amused aspiration.  </p><p> </p><p>Mido was murmuring again talking about his dad’s quirk asking him rapid questions, His dad looked kind of lost with all the question but with the parts he could hear he was pretty much sold on the boy’s analyst, Shinsou shook his head “Mido, breath.” he teased him. The boy came to a stammering stop and blushed “i-i’m sorry!” He bows, in which his dad just laughed at “it’s okay kid, That was quite some analysts you have there.” Shinsou gently shook The boy's hand “Show him, he's not gonna judge you” Mido takes out his notebook with shaking hands “i-i usually do analysts in my past time Loud cloud s-sir” his dad took the notebook scrolling through it, Mido was a ball of anxiety now fumbling with choco. </p><p>His dad looked so thrilled with what he was reading. “Is this your quirk kid?” Mido stares at the ground “I-i’m quirkless sir. I-it’s just that i-i’ve always wanted to be a hero e-even if i-i’m quirkless. A-and I t-though k-knowing h-how quirks worked w-would help me…” </p><p>His dad looked impressed “And you did this much analysis? These are good kid. you should keep it up.. I’m sorry I didn't get your name kid.” the boy stammered “M-midoriya Izuku sir.” He pats the boy, “Why did you want to be a hero kid?” Oh.. Oh he was right he’s dad was screwed As soon as he saw Mido's analyst sure, he was sure his dad would take him under his wing but the amount of interest he had was surprising. </p><p>Mido looks up at his dad with determined eyes “I want to Help and save people! I-i know i-i have the odds against me because i-im quirkless b-but i-i want to show everyone t-that s-someone like me c-can be a hero too!” Oh no, Shinsou was so screwed this boy was so adorable, he knew his dad was really really screwed now... Not that he should be talking, he was so glad he found the adorable Fluff of sunshine and determination.</p><p> His dad grinned at Mido and ruffled his hair “Well then kid call me Uncle Oboro then I’ll teach you how to fight kid and make you the Very First Quirkless hero!” The look on Mido was so worth all the trouble that they would have to go through.  </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the blurring haze of disassociation and pain was the only thing He remembered.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello~ I hope you like this chapter! I've only finished this chapter today since I've been busy with stuff IRL. I have to apologize in advance for any mistakes I might have made in this chapter since I didn't have any beta reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 2</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku takes a deep breath as he finishes up with his last Stretches, It has been almost a year since his Uncle Oboro had taken him under his wing. Honestly, it has been amazing, the pro hero has been teaching him so much alongside Shinsou. On the downside, His bullies had noticed him disappearing after classes; they tried to follow him one time but he lost them when He scaled a building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ‘thank god for uncle Oboro’s Drills’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He Had managed to avoid them all this time, but His old Childhood friend Bakugou Katsuki Seemed to be getting smarter about it and had almost caught him a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>IT TERRIFIED HIM. HE DID NOT WANT TO BE CONFRONTED BY HIS EGOTISTICAL CHILDHOOD FRIEND</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He had always looked up to his Childhood friend, he had this Naive view that they were still friends, but when Shinsou Came into his life and showed him how friends should be treating him, He made the realization that Katsuki wasn’t his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was His tormentor, His Bully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He would use his quirk on him, Subtle as he can but he would make him hurt for weeks but he knew if the boy got angry, he’d be in danger and would probably die in his hand with his frail body Littered with Explosion marks, it scared him. Everyone would just say it was an accident, Kids being kids. It wouldn’t surprise him, Honestly. Seeing as the teacher often ignores the bullying that was happening, Dismissing it as his fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tolerated it. He didn’t want to get into more trouble than he already was, he knew the principal would make every excuse to call him to his office and suspend him for sure. it sent chills down his spine just by the thought of being called to the principal's office. Being suspended was better than Being in the presence of the creepy principal. Besides he could care less about Aldera's curriculum,  he was already way beyond the curriculum but his teachers Couldn’t be bothered with checking his paper and would mark him Just below the passing hence the horrible grades he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> <span>With a heavy breath, he stood up from his yoga mat and took big gulps from the Tumblr next to him. A ping got him back to awareness, he picked up his phone from the floor and opened it. He chuckles ‘typical Shinchan and his cat memes’ he and Shinsou texted back and forth. He was very thankful he and Shinsou had met if they didn’t, he’d still be the same person hanging off the toxic relationship he and Katsuki had.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Although  Katsuki might be his tormentor. But He truly believes Katsuki could be a great hero, but as he is now, he needed to know not everything he wanted would go the way he needed it too, Honestly, Aldara was a very toxic place and he knows he was not the only victim, so was Katsuki and so was everyone who set foot there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started making breakfast for himself and sat in the bare living room. Sometimes he misses having someone in the house, don’t get him wrong he doesn’t miss Inko but rather the idea of having parents, He vaguely remembers his father, but from what memory he had he was an amazing parent. It became apparent to him that it’s something the world wanted to take away from him because Inko manages to chase away the only person that believed in him when he was diagnosed as if it was a sickness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slapped his cheeks “No more depressing though Izuku, You’re in a better place now” regardless of what he says he's stupid brain always seems to bring him down but it’s lesser now. Curiously, he always hears Katsuki’s voice as the voice that brings him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at the clock and sighs he has an hour before school so he takes his now dirty dishes and places them on the sink to wash them. He had a bad feeling today and the least he could do would be to take a well-deserved 20-minute hot shower. By the time he got out of the shower, dried his hair, and changed into his uniform he only had 20 minutes to go to school. He hoped today would be a good day, in his standard at least which means people just ignore his existence.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh God No! this was a bad Bad Bad day! HE MANAGED TO JINX HIMSELF. ‘Note to self never jinx yourself’ he ran through the roofs he was already 5 minutes late for his class he was sure everyone even the teacher would make his day miserable now, he scaled the building down as much as he can and ran for the gates he got some dirty looks from the teacher in the gates but it's okay he was used to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Everyone in the school seems to hate on him so bad because of the lack of quirk, Inko made it known to everyone that he was quirkless and useless from an early age so he grew up with this treatment, it was horrifying for normal people but it was his reality, his daily life to be treated like nothing but a waste of space, but God had decided to give him a favor and gave him his first friend in a long time, Shinsou and his now goofball of an Uncle Oboro they were the only highlight of his days and nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arrives in the classroom with the teacher glaring at him “Detention for you Midoriya after school” he could do nothing but meekly nod. He shudders as he felt a burning gaze on his head he kept his head down as he walked to his table getting tripped on his way, as he came near his table he saw writings cursing him, calling him useless. he bit his lip, it’s okay, He was used to it he knew he was in for a beating from Katsuki now that he had a chance to corner him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly cleared his table and pulled out a tower to clean the marks on the table, he sighs as the day goes by he was dreading more and more as the last bell rang, He saw Bakugo’s crew looking at him with ill intent, he knew today he had no chance of escaping. He prays that they don't hit his face so he can hide it from Shinsou and Uncle Oboro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His homeroom teacher gestured to him to stay after class, as everyone left, he just knew right out of that door Katsuki and his Gang were waiting for him. “This is your last warning Midoriya if you’re late one more time you'll have to go to the principal’s office again” he shivered as he was reminded of the last time he was sent to the office.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The principal was a nice man to the general ratio of the student body but he was the lesser percentage, the quirkless oddity, the Only ODDITY. It scares him every time he ends up going to the principal. The principal would give him the creeps every time he was in the presence of the principal he feels that disgusting stare roaming over his body and he hates it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave his teacher a stiff nod, His teacher rolled his eyes and left the room, he quickly took his bag from his table and ran for the exit but a hand-pulled him back to the classroom “well well well Deku we finally caught you.”  One of his lackeys kicked him to the floor, his stuff scattered all around the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been avoiding us you little shit. We missed our Punching bag.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katsuki clicked his tongue and grabbed Midoriya by the collar and snarled in his face “So. DEKU why don’t you tell us where you’ve been” He shivered. He hates it when Katsuki gets into his face and snarls. It reminded him of Inko Screaming in the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gone Mute on us again Useless freak?” He drops him back on the floor, making his head connect with the floor taking his breath away from the hard drop. He coughs trying to get air back in his lungs. He pants even as his eye watered he can see the satisfaction in their eyes as he was on the ground suffering “Why don’t we Help you speak again huh freak?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the last line he heard as his memories started blurring between a feeling of disconnection and a painful one, the next thing he knew was Katsuki spitting on his Injured and hurting body as he turned around and left him to tend to himself, he blacked out after that ‘oh... He must have hit his head’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up an hour later with the sky burning orange and his phone buzzing like crazy, he groaned, slowly getting up winching as he accidentally Got up a bit too fast. He stands up as slow as he can and starts picking up his stuff and leaving his phone to be picked up last. He sat down on the floor leaning on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katsuki had always left him to handle the aftermath of the beating but he remembers ‘Why don’t you just take a swan dive off the roof.’ his breath hitched as he felt the panic clawed its way out of his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Useless!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You’re THE REASON WHY I CAN'T  BE HAPPY! YOU USELESS FREAK’ He could feel Inko’s hand on his throat, Strangeling him till he had no more air to breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His phone buzzes again and he presses the answer button blindly regardless of the black blur in the corner of his vision.  “Mido! I’ve been calling you for…” Shinsou stopped as he heard Izuku Hyperventelate over the phone, he could hear how hard it was for him to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mido was an hour late, he was never late, His dad was worried. “Toshi why don’t you call him again? It’s no use looking for him is we don’t know where he went, Maybe he got preoccupied with watching a villain fight again?” his dad sounds like he was convincing himself, it has been almost a year since they met Izuku and they adore him so bad he was a determined ball of Sunshine, His dad has some suspicion that kids were bullying him, he nearly had a heart attack when he heard Mido choking on his beath. From the corner of his eye, he saw how his dad’s Shoulder stiffen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mido? Can you hear me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He could hear Mido’s breath hitched, he took it as a sign that he could hear him “Green bean I want you to calm down, listen to my voice. You’re doing so well Green bean Can you follow my breathing? One two three four five, breath in, six seven” Mido followed his instruction. It took him fifteen minuted before his panic attack calmed down “I-i’m sorry… h-had an Anxiety attack” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oboro looked worried. The kid's attacks were a normal occurrence for him now and then not that it should be normal. It worried him. The kids should be on medication to at least lessen the severity of his Panic attacks, but from what he can see the kid tries to handle it on his own even before Toshi met him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid, You know, you can come here if you need someone to help you, I know your Mother must be gone again” he could hear the kids’ breathe hitch a bit, his mother was always a sore topic so he tried not to bring it up as much he didn't want him to be uncomfortable </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its okay uncle i-i can handle it, i-i’m sorry I can’t go there to train today” This kid... He was so dedicated. “Don’t worry about it kid, just get yourself back to a hundred again and we’ll be good. Take care of yourself” He didn't want to leave the kid in his house alone but he didn't want the kid to be uncomfortable so he ignored that sinking feeling he felt and just let it be, for now, he needed the kid to trust him to tell him what's happening to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you need company Mido I’m sure dad wouldn’t mind me coming over to-” Izuku panicked ‘N-No it's okay Shinchan i-i’ll be fine!” His son looked skeptical about it but he sighs in defeat “okay if you say so Mido, But if you need someone to talk to someone! You can always call me” The kid on the line hummed “Thanks Shinchan, Uncle Oboro i-i’ll make sure to come Over tomorrow!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This kid, Oboro smiles fondly, ruffles his kid’s hair “no need kid I’ll just send Shinsou there since I have a meeting tomorrow” Izuku sighs fondly “O-okay t-thank you uncle” he bid them farewell, with the assurance that he was okay. He was wishing that tomorrow would be better for Izuku. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku winces. As he put down his phone he slowly opened the door and makes his way out of the school, taking the longest way to his house. He wanted to be alone in peace, not tormented.  He took a detour to the Dump called Dagobah Beach, he goes down to the garbage littered sand going deeper in the dumb until he reached a smalled cleared area near the water he sat down on the sand as he started checking on his wounds, tending to it as slow as he can. He winced as he touched a sore spot on his ribs “ah. I need to get ice” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spent a few hours on the beach staring off into the ocean enjoying the tranquility, he was jolted out of his daze when his phone buzzed with a new message, he checks it he saw Shinsou’s name, He opens the message </span>
</p><p>
  <b>I hope you’re feeling better now, Mido! Choco’s been bugging me since he hasn’t seen you today</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles, texting with Shinsou never failed to make him smile, the genuine care in his eyes when he talks to him makes him tear up every time. It’s been so long since someone ever cared for him and he knew he didn’t deserve it, yet Shinsou was willing to care for him, not only Shinsou but even his uncle Oboro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up and walks back to his house. He was quite glad that Inko left him alone, He didn’t need her screaming at him, the house might be lonely but it was peace for him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>